SAKURA'S NEW LIFE AS A DRAGON IN THE POKEMON DIMENSION
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura has been sleeping for the past 10,000 years but Ash and his friends have awaken her and now she's pissed but she it testing Ash to see if he's worthy of catching her or not.
1. Prolong

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

 **AN: I DON'T WRITE FOR OTHERS BUT FOR MYSELF AND FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT.**

 **Prolong**

* * *

Sakura is in her dragon form sleeping for the past 10,000 years but suddenly she's awaken up by a human running in her cave.

Sakura gives a mighty growl,"oh no we must have awaken something big."said the human.

"Nice going Ash."said another human, "I didn't mean to Iris."said Ash.

Sakura walks from the shadow of her cave and sees Ash and Iris fighting while Cilan tries to calm them down.

Sakura gives another mighty growl and the three humans look up and sees Sakura looking at them.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?"asked Ash as he pulls out his Pokedex.

"Unknown species of Pokemon."said the Pokedex.

Sakura breathes fire at them and that is when they all run out of her cave.

"We're sorry, we needed a place to hide from Team Rocket."said Ash.

Sakura looks at Ash and senses his will power that it reminds her of Naruto.

Sakura then keeps on attacking until Iris stands between her and Ash but that does little and Sakura decides to attack them all again and this time Sakura sends a fire ball and it sends them flying into Nuvema Town.

"Ash, Iris, Cilan, are you guys okay?"asked Professor Juniper, "we're fine but looked out for that unknown Pokemon."said Ash as Sakura lands right in front of the heroes.

Sakura breathes fire again but this time it doesn't hurt them at all.

Sakura walks over to Ash and nudges her head into his hands.

"I think I get it; this unknown Pokemon was testing you."said Iris.

"What do you mean?"asked Ash, "She means that I was testing you to see if you were worthy of capturing me."said the unknown Pokemon.

"Did you just talk?"asked Ash, "yes; why do you asked."said the unknown Pokemon.

"Your a Pokemon, they can't Talk."said Ash,"actually; I'm the Pokemon that decides weather or not if to keep this plant a live; my name is Sakura the goddess of portals and protector of innocent people."said Sakura.

* * *

 **In the next Chapter we'll see what Ash and his friends and Professor Juniper say**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto** **or Pokemon and the songs used in this story.**

 **If you have seen the show then you know what the characters look like, and Danielle's other forms are of Dragons and other animals.**

 **If you haven't seen the shows then please watch them.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **chapter one**

* * *

"Wait a minute, what is your last name?"asked Professor Juniper, "name two reasons why I should tell you."said Sakura coldly.

"First reason is that it's up to me to see if you should remain free or not and the second reason is to see if my suspicion is correct."said Professor Juniper.

"My full name is Sakura Mountain Haruno."said Sakura," your the goddess of portals and protector of innocents."said Professor Juniper.

"What ever weakling but I wasn't talking to you but to him."said Sakura as she points her claw to Ash.

"Why are you talking to me?"asked Ash,"you kind of remind me of my lover and I was wondering if we could battle and see if your worthy to capture me or not?"asked Sakura.

"Sure, I'm going to win, believe it."said Ash, Seriously, do you have to say believe it?"Asked Sakura as she gets ready to use flame thrower but instead she uses water gun attack and it hits Ash.

After the attack hits Ash that is when one of Ash's pokeball comes out his backpack and Sakura walks up to the pokeball and touches it; that is when a red light appears and suck Sakura in.

Then the humans her the pokeball click; which means Sakura has been captured and is now Ash's pokemon.

"I caught a goddess pokemon believe it."said Ash, that is when Sakura comes out of the pokeball by herself and uses fury swipes on Ash.

"I thought I told you not say believe it loser."said Sakura as she gets ready to use hyper beam on Ash.

"Sorry but I always say believe it."said Ash, "whatever but if it turns out you're not strong then I'll destroy my pokeball and this world, am i clear?"asked Sakura coldly.

"Understood."said all the humans.

With that said Ash and his friends continue on there journey

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see if Ash makes it to his next gym battle against gym leader Roxy**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto** **or Pokemon and the songs used in this story**

 **If you have seen the show then you know what the characters look like, and Sakura's other forms are of dragon and human form**

 **If you haven't seen the shows then please watch them**

 **chapter two**

* * *

Ash and his friends continue on their adventure and they make to Roxie's gym and Ash challenges the gym leader and the gym leader let's him used all his pokemon including Sakura.

"I choose Sakura."said Ash as he calls out Sakura to battle Roxie's pokemon Koffing.

"Sakura used Flame thrower." said Ash, with that said Sakura uses flame thrower on Koffing but the pokemon dodges and used poisoned attack it hits Sakura but nothing happens.

"Sakura, are you immune to Poison attacks?"asked Ash, "yes, I'm immune to poison type moves and etc, let me try elemental strike." said Sakura.

Ash then nods his head and Sakura uses elemental strike and it hits the pokemon causing it to become knocked out.

"The winner of the first match is Sakura and Roxie please call out your next pokemon."said the Referee, with that said Roxie calls out Scollipede.

Ash decide to give Sakura break and call her back into the pokeball and call on Pignite to battle and it becomes unable to battle and he called up Palpitoad and it knocks out Scollipede and he calls out Sakura to battle Roxie's final pokemon.

"sakura used water elemental strike."said Ash and Sakura does it but she is exhausted from the last fight and she starts to huff and puff.

"Sakura, are you okay?"asked Ash, "I'm alright, just at my limit."said Sakura.

With that said Ash calls back Sakura and sends Pikachu to finish up the battle and he wins the battle using just three pokemon.

As for Sakura she could careless and when they go to the pokemon center she is already healed and ready to go, but Ash's pokemon aren't so lucky they have to remain in Virbank Pokemon Center until all of the pokemon are healed and ready to go for the next part of the journey.

"sakura, why don't you tell us about yourself?"asked Ash, "because you humans are all the same and I want nothing to do with humans who will only used me for my powers." said Sakura coldly.

"Why do you say that?"asked Iris, "because Ash here has only used me for a stupid gym battle and he isn't prove to me that he will not used me for power, until farther notice I will not help him at all."said Sakura coldly.

"Please, give me chance to prove to you that I care about all of my pokemon."said Ash as he walks into the room.

Sakura decides to change her form into her human form which is her pink haired cut short and she looks about to be seventeen.

"Who are you?"asked Ash, "it's me Sakura." said Sakura coldly.

"You can change your form into a human form?asked Ash, "but of course I can since we dragons have the ability to change into human or dragon form but we mostly stayed in dragon for but as for me I decided to stay in human form since I met my mate and brother but sadly they died because of my weakness and because I couldn't bring myself to killed a human being at the time."said Sakura.

"Who was your mate?"asked Iris, "my mate was Naruto Uzumaki and my brother was Sasuke Uchiha."said Sakura.

"Wait a minute you known Naruto?"asked Ash, "yes; why do you asked?"asked Sakura.

"Because Naruto is one of my ancestry and he was born around 10,000 years ago and he was killed off by Sakura Haruno."said Ash, "that is where you are wrong, Sasuke Uchiha killed Naruto while Sakura was badly injured and she had no choice but to killed Sasuke Uchiha."said Sakura.

"How do you know all this?"asked Ash, "I know all this is because I'm Sakura Haruno who fought along side with Naruto and Sasuke to bring balance for the world back then."said Sakura.

"sakura, are you saying your over 10,000 years old?" asked Ash, "yes that is what I am saying; I have been around since the beginning of time and I'm immortal." said Sakura.

"Sakura, can you tell me more about Naruto?" asked Ash, "Sure but Naruto wasn't always smart, and he had a lot of energy and he cared about the village no matter what and he would do anything for his friends, you can kind of remind me of him." said Sakura.

"Really, how do I remind you of Naruto?"asked Ash, "Your will to not to give up at all no matter what and your caring nature." said Sakura.

"I guess I'll stay with you until you no longer need me but I'll be staying this form." said Sakura as she points to her human form.

With that said Ash and his friends continue on there journey.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what happens next**


End file.
